For power distribution and rationing, adding auxiliary power source, management of power, or other reasons, multiple circuit breakers are used in a power system to constitute a mechanical interlock mechanism so as to improve stability and quality of the supply of power.
Furthermore, a conventional mechanical interlock mechanism uses a locking device and a key for control and management (so called KerKey). However, this requires multiple locking devices and keys, and these keys may become lost or confused. Moreover, a complex process is involved for operating the conventional mechanical interlock mechanism, so it is easy to cause improper operations such as sequence errors or missing steps during operation.
In view of this, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.